fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 40
Wolf and Wolfie have walked into a large room... ( Wolf stares at Darterym ) ( Darterym stares at Wolf, sitting on his throne ) ( Black spheres detach from Darterym's legs ) ( The black spheres travel towards Wolfie ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Aquamarine Pulse! ( Typhonatic Wolfie releases a pulse of hard, aquamarine ice, that burst into a force of icy winds at impact ) ( The aquamarine pulse heads towards the black spheres ) Darterym) Wolf, you know there isn't room for the two of us Wolf) I know... ( The aquamarine pulse crashes into the black spheres, causing them to freeze over ) Darterym) And you know I plan to take you out Wolf) But, it's not going to happen Darterym) Why so? Wolf) Because... Darterym) You-''' '''Wolf) Nothing lasts forever, you've existed for millions of years...It's time to put an end to...YOU! Darterym) Ending me? HA! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Wolf) My son ended you! Darterym) No, he stopped me...Just like Cyber Slash Ingram...THEY STOPPED MY DOMINATION, BUT YOU FREED ME, FOR BEWARE MY DESTRUCTIVE PATH! Wolf) Ability Activate! Ruby Pulse! ( Typhonatic Wolfie releases a pulse of hard, ruby flames, that burst into a force of heat at impact ) ( A ruby pulse leaves Wolfie's mouth and heads towards Darterym ) Darterym) WEAK! *Releases black spheres from his fingers* ( The black spheres enter the ruby pulse and catch fire ) ( The black spheres break the ruby pulse into nothing ) ( The burn black spheres return to Darterym's fingers ) Wolf) ... Darterym) AND THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T END ME! ( The iced spheres break their icy trap and return to Darterym's legs ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Garnet Pulse! ( Typhonatic Wolfie releases a pulse of garnet that burst into a force of heated darkus energy at impact ) Darterym) USELESS! ( The pulse heads towards a waiting Darterym ) BOOM! ( Darterym's body breaks apart from the pulses impact ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Crystalic Distribution! ( Typhonatic Wolfie appears with eight clones of himself; clones in one of Typhonatic Wolfie's attributes ) ( Nine Wolfies surround a regrouping Darterym ) Wolf) Ablity Activate! Typhoon Collision! ( Typhonatic Wolfie charges into a opponent with a tornado formed around her ) ( The nine Wolfies take off and charge towards Darterym with a colored tornado ) ( Darterym's body closes in on fully reformed ) ( Emerald Wolfie enters Darterym's leg and comes out shattered ) ( The Sapphire, Bronzite, Ruby, Black Oynx, Peridot, Moonstone, and Opal Wolfies all do the same thing and leave shattered ) ( Wolfie charges towards Darterym ) ( Wolfie quickly enters Darterym's chest ) Wolf) Ability Act-''' '''( Darterym's body reforms with Wolfie inside ) Darterym) NOW DIE! ' '( Black spheres enter Wolfie's mouth ) ( Wolfie's body glows a dark purple ) Typhonatic Wolfie) AWOAH! ( More black spheres enter Wolfie's body ) Darterym) Huh... ( Darterym stops the black spheres ) ( Wolfie falls out of Darterym, in ball form ) ( Wolf runs and catches Wolfie ) Darterym) ...Maybe we can both last together ( Wolf looks at Wolfie ) Wolf) *Looking back at Darterym* We can MoCC: Episode 41 ' Grade of MoCC: Episode 40? S A B C D F ' ' What happened to Wolfie? Death Evolution Other ' Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Wolf Category:Typhonatic Wolfie Category:Darterym